The Black Rose
by aqua543
Summary: A flower is like a life every so delicate once you crush it, it can never be perfect again.
1. The White Cementery

_I'm in this beautiful place filled with snow and dead trees as I walk my bare feet touch the virgin snow. I see statues of angels,and pillars until I finally realize where I am... in a cemetery._

_I see what I am wearing a white dress, a black sash and a my necklace, not my usual attire but I seemed to like it._

_I look up towards the sky and there are only clouds in which the snow falls from. The trees are dead cover in black, the flowers attached to them are also dead, also black as coal, the petals began to detach themselves from the flower and fall to the ground. _

_Every living thing frozen spiders, birds, even snakes, I'm the only thing alive here in this cemetery, as I walk I come across a strange nostalgia comes into my mind._

_**I was down on the floor a pool of blood surrounding my body, my white shirt was covered in my blood because of the hole in my chest, my hand had three scars,I was unconsciousness but still breathing.**_

_**I then see it the monster that started it all coming closer to me his claws were blooded as he came closer and closer towards me I heard a voice.**_

**_"Get away from her!"_**

**_It was him..._**

**_He came from the balcony and swopped in and body slammed the monster across the floor, it sounded like to boulders crashing against each other._**

**_He Grabbed the monster with his right hand around the monsters neck and slammed him against the wall. The last thing I heard was..._**

**_"If she is dead I will send you to hell myself,"_**

_Was that what happened...have...I...died was this heaven or purgatory I'm not so sure._

_I knelt down to touch the snow and then a black roses fell from above I picked it up and felt it through my fingers, I remembered then what he told me, _

**_"A life is like a flower ever so delicate but by just crushing it, it can't be perfect again"_**

_I held the dead flower close to my heart and said the word that he told me about the flower **"Delicate**" until I hear a voice calling me, _

_I smile the voice sounded like an angel but until the angel began to sob._

_I heard it call my name once more but in tears of sadness._

_Why was the angel sad?_

_Was it because I was dead, why are you crying?

* * *

_

_Aqua543: Okay this scene was inspired by the Lithium music video by Evanescence._

The character is my own and you'll find out who she is and how she got in this situation later in the story.

Any way

**Peace Out:)**


	2. The Rain

_Aqua543: Hi people this is the first chapter, the first chapter takes place six months before the prologue, yeah just to let you know this story will be told by P.O.V (Point Of View)_

_Okay, then now I will tell you I don't own any one just my female hedgehog got that! Now then there is just one word that is covellite: it is a purple mineral that feels like copper or is shaped like copper._

_This is rated M because of language, attempt at suicide, sexual content,gorge,. __Just to let you all know! Okay on with the story!

* * *

_

(Shadow's P.O.V)

The cold rain falls upon the city.

It is 5:15 A.M. and I always come here to see the sunrise but I guess its not happening today, towards the east dark clouds from showing torrential downpours coming this way.

I wait outside the city of Station Square near the dense forest even though it is early March the rain is still cold, but I don't mind I can't get sick any way so why should I care.To me the rain is like begin a new person, as if the old past of mine was washed away but I know its still there.

I suppose the sun won't show itself today from the cloud cover and the rain, the news said it will be like this through the week but you can never trust the weatherman for sometimes he doesn't even know what he is talking about.

I watch the city instead, the people still asleep I must be the only thing awake at this hour, I then look down towards the ground the wet earth from the downpours none stop for three days so far. Right now I spot a bud I kneel down to examine it closer the baby flower was yellow.

I left it alone when I was back on the ARK fifty years ago Maria showed me a similar flower like this they called it the roses of Sharon it was a part of the shrub that grew in Europe. I'm not sure why it was called that is it because the a woman named Sharon planted the first flowers or some man named the flower after a woman named Sharon?

I don't really know? Why was I even thinking about this! I turned around knowing the city would awaken any time and the morning Congestion and I hate it.

As I walk into the forest the dewdrops fall from the evergreen trees I always take this trail every morning to reach the cove. As I walk the rain now sprinkles but I know that there will be a rainstorm, I would say that it is six A.M. because the sky..or...clouds are a bit brighter but still dark gray.

Continuing the course towards the cove I begin to wonder, what am I going to do now since I am an immortal being living through the earth for all eternity, will I always be alone, unloved not one emotion just...nothing."What am I going to do without you" I said in a melancholy tone.

I want to join you all the loved ones on the ARK, God I remember all of there faces but the one I remember the most frequent is Maria. She cared for me we were best friends though I felt more closer to her like a mother to a child, I just miss her so much when she died it felt as if something went away with her death.

I sighed, and continue walking I know I'm getting closer for the I see the fallen tree there this tree was there since two weeks from a lighting strike this tree the green moss was now almost covering the tree. I jumped on the huge tree and jump down to the other side of it landing in a wet puddle.

I continued I heard the birds above me singing I looked up until I finally saw it the end of the forest the cove I ran to the end of the forest. I reached down to touch the yellow sand but I heard something instead that caught my attention, some one sobbing, but who?

I walked due north of the beach I heard the sobbing getting louder and louder and louder until I saw who the crying belonged to it was a girl, she wasn't on the beach but a cliff I wondered what is she doing or going to do? The girl looked down and stared at the water she breathed in and closed her eyes, I stayed hidden thinking what can she be possible thinking...until I finally realize what she is going to do.

She was going to jump. "Is she crazy!" I said quietly, until I saw her a take a step closer to the edge I knew what I thought was true. She is going to commit suicide I have to stop her but she jumped as I watched her descend into the water until I heard the splash and was speechless.

I ran as fast I could, but of course I got there in three seconds I would say, I went into the water and it was freezing cold! I would say about fifty-five degrees. I the submerged under water and swam down towards the dark,deep water for the sun has not risen yet. Until I see her I swim faster and try to grab her as quickly as possible for someone like her can die quickly she must have passed out for she wasn't responding.

I finally grab her arm and pull her and place her against my back, and I begin to swim towards the surface I knew that right now time was my enemy for I can lose oxygen and pass out or she can die or is she already...dead? I saw I was now closer towards the surface I increase my speed until I finally broke the barrier and breathed.

I reached the shore and had the girl on my back still unconscious I place her on the sand as gently as possible and knelt down coughing, I turned towards her checking her pulse...it's still there, I sighed in relief she is still alive. I studied the girl more closer she had light lavender fur, her quills were down and soaked like her clothes she wore a light blue blouse and a white pants and black Converse.

I wasn't sure what to do with her, I wondered if to take her to a hospital then if he explained that she jumped then they would send her to Rehab or some crazy hospital and I didn't want her to go to one. I touched the girls cheek gently and then I noticed around her neck was a covellite, the stone was a beautiful.

I reached to touch it and when I do I hear the thunder of the nearing storm I looked towards the cliff where she fell or jump and spotted a cave I picked her up and walk towards the cave when I entered the cave it wasn't as big as I would expect I came in and placed the girl gently down on the rocky wall. I spot some pieces of wood just enough to make a fire as I gather the pieces and begin the fire I keep my eye on her.

I knew that there has to be a reason why she jumped and it better be a good one as she sleeps I also wonder what is her name and where did she come from? As I watch the flames dance on the sight I look towards outside the rains begin downpours just like they said and its heavy, barely able to see outside anymore. I just sit down looking at the fire I watch as the flames dance hypnotically, I then hear the girl breathe a deep breath.

I saw her face develop a smile which made me smile as well I then breathed in and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Aqua543: End of Chapter One _

_Yeah you guys are asking me this why did the girl JUMP!_

_Haha_

_Next chapter You'll find out._

**_Bye :)_**


	3. The Girl Awakens

_Aqua 543: Hey everybody Chapter two, You all must be proud of yourselves._

_Anyway, This chapter will be told the one that jumped, the girl._

_Now then to let some people who are just tuning in I want at least one review for the next chapter. That's all I'm asking okay and begin!

* * *

_

_I breathe in and out. I know for a fact I'm not dead...yet. I dream about my early childhood, I remember when I was six that I was running through a grassy plain going towards my home in my hand I held a shell. That shell was a gift for my...mother. It was beautiful white as snow with small spots of light yellow,as I get closer I run faster and as I run I see my home on the hill and there she was, my mother._

_Outside waiting for me her smile, made me feel safe, she sat there under the oak tree her white fur shining in the sun her green eyes looked like the plain itself she wore her light yellow dress. When I finally reach her I gave her the shell._

_"Sweetie this is beautiful" she said, she pulled me into an embraced me, this made me blush, I knew mother always loved the things I brought her and I liked bringing stuff to her. My Mother and Father had me when they weren't married, my father was nineteen and my mother was seventeen. Father though was out for today, he didn't say where he was, only my mother knew._

_He leave at dawn and come back at end of the day, but one thing I know is that he loved me and my mother to death and the both of them were in love. But one day my father didn't come back at all no one seen him that day, he went missing. But one month later he was found...dead._

_He was murder by a monster and that monster killed my father, and I never knew why. What did he do wrong, he had no enemies, he was kind to everyone, so why did someone had to kill him?_

_My mother didn't take his death easy, she went into a depression she tried to get out of it but nothing not even I could cheer her up. When I turned eighteen when I was asleep I heard my mother speaking to me the last time I heard her voice, the last time I heard her...alive. she said "Take care of yourself and live a happy life, I can't care for you any longer I have to go with your father, now" in my hand she placed her necklace that my father gave her when they first met._

_The next morning I went into my mother's room she was gone, her soul left me she abandoned me. I felt that God had hated me, for I was alone now and it all started when my father passed on. I became an atheist, nothing to belief in, I became suicidal at the age of nineteen when I stabbed my self at the heart but i lived and have tried to kill my self but always live, I have attempted this for two years now and I'm still in this God forsaken planet, in this body, in my life._

_Right now my life has become a living hell! I just want to die!

* * *

_

When I felt that I was coming back to consciousness I heard the rain, down pouring like they said it would I though today I would never see this place again but no, I still here. My eyes open and it was blurry at first but then is normal. I look outside and saw the gray rain falling from the sky, but what made me wonder is where am I? I look around the roof of the cave until I hear a voice.

"Your awake"

I look forward and there was a male hedgehog, black fur, and crimson eyes I wondered was it this bastard that saved me? He just sat there staring at me, I glared at him and turned away I whispered _"Why?"_ hoping he didn't hear me but he did.

"What?"

"Why did you save me," I said a bit more louder, I know I was still glaring at him from my corner of my eye I watched him, he shakes his head "I don't know?" he responded nonchalantly, "Then why did you!" I shouted louder his face still calm, "Well!" I waited "Answer me!" I said more harshly.

He stared at me same position same calm face staring at me with those red,crimson,eyes "Cause, you don't deserve to die so young" he responded nonchalantly again. This made me furious a stranger saves me for no reason and he said that _' I was to young to die' _it pissed me off, I knew I had a temper but I never could control it.

"Well, you wanted to know something buddy" I got up from the floor and shouted "I WANTED TO DIE" I was waiting for him to respond at me he just remained calm, "Why?" he said. "Why what?" I responded, " Why do you want to die," he responded, I was choosing my words for this question until I finally found it " Because, I want to escape my life" I said, He looked at me and sighed and got up from the floor, "Running away from your problems won't make whatever pain go away, trust me I have tried" he said.

I blinked and repeated what he said in my mind _'He has tried,tried what?'_I then said it out loud "Tried what?" he stared at my eyes with his crimson eyes and said "Killing myself, though it didn't work, I tried and tried and tried, but I'm still here." I couldn't believe my ears he is just like me, well once like me, I shake my head "Yeah, well why did you want to die" when i answered he hesitated it was as if I said a bad word like "Shit" or "Fuck."

He sighed "A friend of mines died and I didn't take her death so easy I was dying to join her, but I guess I'm going to wait" he said he turned away from me looking towards the wall with his hands folded, "You can go now" he said, "Why?" I responded coming closer to him, "The rain stopped" I look outside and saw that the rain had stop, the skies weren't clear but at least it stopped for now.

"You better go home" he said, I grimaced at him I just turned towards the exit leaving him there all alone, as I ran through the forest and quickly as possible I then thought about him. His faced appeared in my mind, as a picture those eyes, that face it looked so much like...dad.

I stopped my tracks at the oak tree that showed my home close by but then it hit me, I didn't get his name,age, or better yet, I didn't even thank him for saving me or the fact I didn't want to be saved. "Kai, what problem Your in now" I said to myself, but now I closed my eyes and the picture and the only image I got in my head was...him.

I felt face turn red when I thought about him, he...well you could say he was...kind of...never mind! I continued to run towards my home and I finally reached the ended of the forest and there I saw my home. One story painted white small windows, burgundy door, and a light brown roof.

As I walk towards my home his face appeared to me...again, But what was so special about him?

_Why did his face appear in my mind...again?_

* * *

_Aqua543: Chapter two finished!_

_You learn things:_

_The girls name Kai_

_Why she wanted to kill herself_

_and..._

_She has a crush on Shadow!_

_Kai:I Do Not! (Blushes)_

_Aqua543: Okay next chapter in progress._

_Later!_


	4. Dreams and Nightmares

_Aqua543: Well then, hello everyone how you doing!_

_I'm doing great chapter four now next five._

_This story might have twenty chapters or more but not over thirty I promise you._

_Trust Me, I'm not that cruel. By the way this is M for gore, language and partial nudity. I know I said sexual content but no. It will be I think the third book or second? I don't now, on with the story and we begin two weeks after they first saw each other. This chapter told in Shadow and Kai's P.O.V. If you don't know who Kai is then...Your slow dude. On with the story! First part Kai second part Shadow. Now we start!_

* * *

**(Kai)**

_I'm so bored_

I lay in bed it is 12:00 in the morning and I can't get to sleep for some reason, my eyes aren't heavy, I don't feel tried but anxious. Why am I anxious? I have no clue myself. Maybe it was because of last week when that hedgehog saved me now I just can't stop thinking of him. I toss and turn trying to sleep and maybe forget him, but I can't.

I decide to just look up at the ceiling, my white ceiling I was quiet and it worked I felt my eyes dropping as the room got darker and darker I was finally asleep.

_What I began to dream was more of a nightmare._

_Where I was in a dark long hallway with number of doors that I couldn't count because I was focus on running ahead and not stopping.__I was running away from something but I don't know what? I hear growls that weren't animal nor human, I look back this dark monster chasing me Purple scales, Black eyes, and long red nails with long yellow teeth. I tried to run faster but it was futile it jumped in front of me as it stepped forward, but I stepped back. It them got on its to back legs standing at least eight feet tall and slash its claws it front of me._

_I covered my face but slashed my arms and threw me to the other side of the room slamming into the wall. I scream from the pain, the pain in my arms as blood is released from the scratches and from the back of my head. As it came closer towards me it smelled its claws and grinned darkly and stared at me with those cold, lifeless eyes and lick some of my blood on it claws.I was panting afraid and scared. It came closer towards me I tried to stand but no good it ran at the blink of an eye and was in front and did the same to me it slammed me towards the west of the wall and was on the floor._

_I let out another gasp as the pain became more and more painful I saw it sniffing the floor and lick my blood and smiled again this thing seemed please of my pain and I began to whimper my hands began to shake and I was breathing heavy. As I tried to get up it was circling me I could only keep my eyes on it and watch it walk around the room then it was in front of me face to face._

_I tried not to breathe, not to move, not even to open my eyes, It pressed it's nose on my face and I felt the cold tongue licking across my cheek, this made me shiver then it stepped back and did something. It grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall, I let out a scream so loud that it slammed me on the floor and placed it's paw on my face, I couldn't breathe._

_I continue to scream and the more I did the hard it pressed it's paw on my face, I felt my breathing slow down and I stopped, I felt my soul slipping and I just gave up. The thing finally let go of my face and saw me weak and helpless, I suppose it smiled at me because I could hear laughing. One last thing it did was it grabbed me by my shirt and threw me to the other side. I felt as I slipped through the floor and land on the wall._

_I saw my blood across the floor and for the first time I was scared..._

* * *

Before I found out what happens next I wake up.

I see my room brighter than before, it is...1:30 A.M., Damn, I haven't been asleep for that long. I try to get up but my body refuses, so I just lay there staring into space. I have had that dream so many times that I usually know what will happen before I sleep, the nightmare, The waking up before I get killed, and yet it all feels so...real?

Like it is happening to you but it isn't. Do you get what I mean? Wait...am I talking to myself? Yikes. I sigh and try to get up--with success--from my queen sized bed and start my walk to open the light red curtains. Walking through the cold floor, I'm just getting goosebumps by touching it, makes me think about the nightmare. It's just a nightmare I tell my-self but my I refuse to accept it. Finally reaching the curtain I open it the black night with clouds covering the white moon;why is it that ever since last month the weather has been... gloomy.

But wait I like gloomy, well the weather, but still it is sad to see it like this. I close the curtains again, I didn't want to stay awake through the entire night. I go back to bed and this time I lay there to wait until I drift to Cloud Nine, it works, I'm out like a flame that was to weak to stay lit.

* * *

_I dream again... But this time it's different._

_I lay in a field of flowers staring towards the blue sky with a smile on my face I was laughing about something...but what?_

_I heard someone calling me, my smile widens across my face and laugh again. I never felt so care free.

* * *

_

**(Shadow)**

_Tonight, is the worst night I have ever experienced._

Walking through the city of Station Square feels like a ghost town, more or less, still thinking about last week if I might recall: A girl jumped trying to kill herself and I saved her and she didn't even thank me. Anyway, who cares what a girl thinks about me, then why does it bother me so much. She must think of me as some freak or a weird... just who cares. She doesn't know who I am, and I don't know her. Though from the latest experience I can see one think, she is ungrateful and has a big temper.

But for some reason I have to find her? Why? The voice in my head won't shut the hell up! It's like, _You have to find her _or _What if she is going to kill herself now, _it's just so annoying. But it might be right about something, maybe I do have to find her. What if she is going to kill herself again? Why do I even care? She isn't my problem. As go to the cove the voice in my head continues.

_She might be dead it said. So what I replied, She is dead and it's all your fault it said, Shut up I shouted she isn't dead and if she is then it isn't my problem. Oh, well it is you know she is suicidal and you didn't tell anyone, you did then she might get some help for it. _I stopped what if the voice was right, I knew she was suicidal and if I told someone they might help her break the habit but I didn't, and she might be dead by now.

_Are you going to check at least! _the voice shouted at me, telling me to make sure she isn't dead, _Shut up I'm going right now _I shouted back at it I was all ready in the forest though one thing is... where does she live! I ran through the forest searching each end of the dark forest that I knew she would be around here she had to be. I climbed towards the highest tree saw the entire city the light from the towers and street lights.

I searched away from the city and saw the ocean and then I thought _the ocean _she might be around there, maybe. I jumped through the trees now, hoping that maybe she is around here, as I got closer towards the ocean I saw a small house and stopped, _Is she there?,_ I wondered well it time to check. I landed towards the ground and walked as silently as I could. The house was small, one story, white paint around the house, with small windows, a brown roof, I wasn't sure what the color of the door is but that didn't matter to me.

I searched to see if a window was opened, I found one, I opened it as quietly as possible and entered the home. I was in the living room dark as always, the living room was tidy there was a bookshelf, a red couch, a white carpet under the dining table on top of the dining table were purple Iris, baby's breath, and a cat's tail. It was assorted beautifully, she must love flowers, as I walked around I saw behind the vase was a dead rose. The rose was as black as coal I went to pick it up and held it.

It's a pity that this flower died, roses were Maria's favorite and she would be sad if a flower died. I was sad as well, I held the flower in my hand and walked through the room and saw an open door and entered. There I saw a bed and someone in it I came in as quiet as possible and saw her. She laid there asleep, but I could tell that she was dreaming of something pleasant, as I walked closer to see her face I noticed that the curtains weren't fully closed.

The clouds appeared to have passed, because the moon's light shined at her serene, peaceful face. She breathing broke the silence I stared at the clock it was only 3:15 A.M. as I stared at the clock I heard her mummer something "Daddy" she said. I looked at her hoping she was still asleep;she was but only dreaming about her father. I heard here whimpering, I saw her serene face fade away, she must be having a nightmare. I remembered her speaking in her sleep when she was unconscious, she whisper the words "Mom" and "Dad," I didn't like her to feel like this.

I wondered if I was able to comfort her by pretending that I was her father, I caressed her cheek and whispered "It's all right, I'm right here" her whimpering stop and her face returned to the serene and peaceful face and a small smile emerged from her face, I took my hand away from her face and grabbed her hand I got the black rose and placed it in her palm and gently placed it on the bed. I though to myself , _This isn't real, I have to be deaming, _But I knew I wasn't this was real.

I watch her sleep through the rest of the night until the sun was about to rise and I left her home thinking to myself but one question I asked myself and this one I wasn't even sure if I could answer it.

_Am I in love?

* * *

_

**(Kai)**

In this dream I remembered being with my dad him holding me while I was sick with the flu he cared for me. He would never leave my side and would say, "It's all right, I'm right here" it would always comfort me and keep me safe.

I remembered the last time I saw my dad before he... died. He was black fur hedgehog with my blue eye, he wore his necklace which had a star, and the wedding ring around his left finger showing my mother and father's love for each other. I wondered if I would ever find someone who would love me like that. When I was little I remembered when I use to pretend I was getting married to the love of my life but now I know that is a lie.

My dream became a nightmare once more I remembered the first time in months that I saw my dad in pieces. He wasn't recognizeable, I couldn't tell if it was daddy or not I began to cry and sob, this wasn't him, it couldn't be, IT JUST CAN"T BE HIM!

Then I heard a voice _"It's all right, I'm right here" _I looked up and saw the hedgehog that save me a week ago right in front of me I stared at him and he held out his hand I wasn't sure what this was anymore but I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up and embraced me, I didn't fight back. I like it I hid my face in his chest and smiled, he is so warm I felt tears fall from my face but I didn't hold it in I allowed them to fall as I sob, he said once more to me "It's all right, I'm here" he brushed my quills and comforted me until my tears stopped.

He grabbed my hand and placed in it something I looked at it, a dead rose, I look up to him and ask "Why did you give me this," he answered, "The flower is dead, but a new one will replace it." I didn't understand what he meant "What so you mean?" I asked, "A flower is like a life" he told me he grabbed the flower and closed his hand on it, "Ever so delicate, once you crush it" He clenched his fist on the flower, "It can never be perfect again, but a new flower is born, replacing the old flower" he opens it and there was a red fully bloomed rose.

I wondered how he did it, I looked up at him and he smiled his red crimson eyes were beautiful and I just thought of them lovely he came closer to my face and we were now face to face I closed my eyes as he came closer, then our lips touched. I held him closer kissing him back, I wasn't sure if this was a dream anymore to me it felt to real, I didn't want it to end, we finally pulled away and a smile came on my face he whispered to me in my ear "I love you" I looked up at him and said "I love you, too."

* * *

When I wake up I looked around my room to see if the dream was real, it wasn't though I can say I did let my imagination get to me but is this how I really feel about him? Do I really love him? I have to find him I told myself I need to see the truth if I do like him, and I got out of bed I saw the same black rose from my dream and I knew that he was here. I got out of bed took a quick shower and checked out side today is... sunny? Wow for the first time in months the sun is out and not a cloud in the sky.

So I dressed the same as always and got out of the house in record time. I ran through the forest as fast my legs can take me and through the bright lit forest. I reached the end reaching towards the ocean where we first met. I look all around the area and saw him at the far end staring at the ocean, the sun lit his black fur and made him different he... was... beautiful. I walk cautiously hoping not to scare him.

I was lost in my thoughts about him I have to be with him now he was my everything. I just need to if he was still mad at me then he should be, I can apologize and ask him to be... to be... I can't even say the words, I can feel tears in my eyes emerging I couldn't control them I just let them fall I began to sob and I fell to the ground crying, why am I crying? Why? I then saw someone in-front of me I look up and saw him there.

He knelled down in-front of me and said "What's wrong" I shake my head as if telling him nothing was wrong but that was a lie and he knew it. "Come on, don't cry" he said with much sympathy, I then asked him "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"Doing what?" he asked, I knew he was in my room last night and he gave me that dead flower and said everythingis going to be all-right, "Doing what? Toturing me like this, I can't stop thinking about your face since you saved me" I said. I heard him laughing and I looked at him with my eyes filled with tears, "You think it's funny?" He looked up and shaked his head and said, "I couldn't stop thinking of you're face either."

I stared at him blankly and wondered he thought of me and I thought of hm we bother where alike but by how much I wondered but then I remembered I didn't get his name I then asked him, "What is your name?"

He smiled at me and then whispered to me "Shadow."

Shadow I thouht, I like that name it was every new to me he then asked me, "Yours."

He asked for my name I felt my heart racing so quick, that I felt I was going to have a heart attack if I don't calm down, I breathed in and said "Kairianna, but you can call me Kai."

He smiled and said my name once more, "Kairianna."

* * *

_AQUA543: Wow, sorry it took so long to publish this chapter but I hope the next chapter is going to be good. BYE BYE :)_


	5. Getting to know each other

_AQUA543: Hello readers if you are here to read this chapter then press one, if you wanted to skip the first chapters of the story then go back and read it._

_Seriously I hate people who do that, anyway Chapter five of The Black Rose and I am so happy that all of you like it, trust me I'm seeing it on story traffic, like over hundred people from different parts of the world is reading this, I am shocked, yet I would like to see one review, that is all I'm asking, can you do that...please. Tell you what if I get a review then Chapter Six will come quicker.

* * *

_

**(Kai)**

_It's a bit awkward right now, really it was._

I just stared at him, my eyes didn't wander away from his, and his didn't wander away from mine. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the right words to say to him... I mean Shadow. He chuckled and got up from the sandy floor and reached his hand out for mines.

"Come on, Kairrianna."

"Just call me Kai, please." I said with much kindness in my voice, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up from the floor. I gasped at how quick he pulled me up and just guess what I did, I tripped and he caught me. I was against his chest and I heard his heart and felt his warmth against my cheek, I looked up and he was trying not to laugh at me, who could blame him. I kind of froze there but I moved again when I heard thunder.

I got away from him a bit, _You don't know him well, _my mind thought.

_Yeah so..._

_SO!, what if he hurts you? What if he just wants to 'do' things and leaves? And what if..._

_OKAY! I'll get to know him NOW!_

He is just staring at me with wary eyes as if I was talking out loud, "Sorry," I said quickly, "It's alright." he added, "Are normally clumsy? Or is it because I'm here?" I tried to pick the words really quick, and spoke to quick and was stuttering.

"W-well, People s-say I'm..." before I could continue he went over to me and said, "Calm down," he said, "Breathe, then speak when you can talk." He walked away and sat on the sandy floor looking towards the ocean, waiting for me to calm down, well now I was calm, and I was breathing, I walked over to him, and he looked up at me.

"I'm calm," I lied, "and people say that...well, clumsy," I confessed, he smirked and looked up at me, I wonder what made him laugh? My comment? Or my voice, if it was me...I would laugh at them both.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, just a mental thought," he said, then he got up from the floor and looked back at me. "You don't have thoughts of killing yourself, do you?" he asked me in a serious tone, Why did he ask me this, I didn't want to answer this, I just ignored it. Until he asked me again, "Do You?!" His voice was urgent and wanted to know if I wasn't planning anything, I just nodded. He sighed in relief, and smiled.

"Wait," I answered, "why did you ask me that?" I had to know did he think I was coming back here to jump again, no, I don't do the same thing twice.

"No reason, I'm just going to keep an eye on you," was he serious, he is going to watch me! I didn't think of it as a matter to argue with but, I just had to go there. Two emotions were building in me, one was happiness, and the other one was...anger. Anger, because he doesn't trust me. Happiness, because he was going to be with me. Did I just though of that? Weird.

"Fine," Fine!!! was that the best I could come up with! Oh well, can't take it back. I just walked ahead and he was right next to me, I have to ask him something, I need to know things if he was going to be around me from now on. I just don't like starting a conversation, if he doesn't say anything then I'll say something.

"Kai," he said, yes I don't need to start the conversation, "Yes," I replied.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Since... Last month, Why?"

" I have never seen that house there, did you build it?" he's never seen it there? When I came here the house was there, and the person said that the house was built at least twenty years ago.

"But that house has been here since, the eighties," He stopped and stared at me, his red eyes looking shocked like I said something bad, but then I thought how old was he...Maybe he was born like more than twenty years ago... to me he looked like a twenty five-year-old.

"Shadow," I asked, he was still staring at me but then he turned his head, like I was on the other side.

"Hmm," he responded and looked back at me, the smile still not there, and I was getting worried. Was something wrong?

"How old are you?" He hesitated for a moment and then looked at me.

"How old do you think I am?" he said, that wasn't my question, but I was going to say twenty-five.

"Are you twenty-five?" I replied sheepishly,he smirked a little but held it in.

"One year younger, but close." So he is Twenty-four, huh not bad, he is three years older than me.

"Well, I am three years younger than you."

"That's nice," he replied, he looked towards the west and saw dark clouds, it's going to rain again, isn't it.

"Bye, nice day," I commented, he just nodded I walked a bit forward and he was next to me looking in front of him, I wondered, what is he think right now?

* * *

**(Shadow)**

Unbelievable, I was on the beach with her...I mean Kai. She is,to me, the sixth wonder in my world, and I just want to know her a little bit, what make her tick, this should be interesting. I could see that today's beautiful day was going to end, and I didn't want it to rain, just not yet.

"So Shadow," she asked me, I looked towards her and saw her beautiful blue eyes, just gorgeous, "Where do you live?" that was going to be a hard one to answer, every night I chaos control to my birth home fifty years ago, and if I tell her that she would be amazed or frightened.

"In the city," I answered, she looked at me and smiled a little, she tried not to laugh, but I wanted to know what was funny?

"I know in the city, but where?" she said, she wants to know about me, but I can't let her know about my past, I just can't.

"I have an idea," I said, she looked at me with a confused face, she was so adorable. "How about each one of asks a question and we have to answer."

"Then answer my question, where in the city do you live," she said, her anger was growing. "Downtown," I lied. Now that question was over it's time for me to answer her a question.

"Where were you born,"

"I was born in April 3, 1988, in a very small town called...Oh, I don't remember what it was called." she said, with much disappointment, why didn't she remember, was it to painful to remember for her, or she just didn't want to tell me. She looked at me and could tell I didn't understand.

"We moved to a city called Salem, I was one, so I don't remember what my birth place was called, it starts with an A, the rest is a mystery." she was telling the truth, when she told the truth she would look straight at me, but she lied she would look on the ground or the sky, maybe even the ocean, too.

"Where were you born?" she asked me, lucky for me I was a good liar and she wouldn't tell when I'd lie or not.

"In Station Square, June 18, 1985," The month was real, but the date and place wasn't, I was born on June 18, 1958, up in space.

"My turn, How where your parents like?" she stopped and stared blankly ahead, I knew what I said was wrong, I could see tears in her eyes but she held them in, she looked down.

"I-I, have no parents," she was lying, she was sobbing, I ran to her side and caught her before she fell to the ground, she began to weep, and I held her, I wanted to take those words back, she was in pain and I caused it, her face was buried in my chest, it send goosebumps down my spine, the way she held me, the way I held her, it was...strange yet also, nice.

"I-I'm sorry," she said sobbing, "I don't want to tell you," I just held her tight, I wanted to know why this made her cry, but if it was going to cause her pain, I wouldn't allow it.

"It's alright," I said, I was surprised the way I spoke, it was calm and gentle, strange, "You don't have to tell me." My voice was soothing and she stopped, well tried to stop, and looked up at me, her eyes were watery, her blue eyes sad, I couldn't smile at this, I wiped a tear off from her face, she smiled. She grabbed my hand and left it there on her cheek, she closed her eyes and seemed to like this touch, I was comforting her.

Thunder then rumbled through the sky making her jump, I laughed she is funny as well, but she looked at the sky so did I, it was almost dark and it was going to downpour, she looked back at me. "We better get out of this rainfall," she said, I wanted her to get out of the rain as well, if she were to get sick, it would be my fault. "I better take you home," I replied. I got up from the ground and carried her, she gasped at how quick I got her up and how I was able to carry her.

"Close your eyes," she listened to me and covered her face into my chest, I then ran at top speed through the forest, jumping up into the trees would be quicker if I was on my own, but she is with me and I don't want her to be stunned at my abilities, but I wanted to show her. I jumped into the treetops and I whispered into her ear.

"Look Kai," she looked around her and gasped at where we were, she smiled, she liked this, and then she looked back at me so much questions, "You can ask when we get you home," I said, she nodded and looked around her, I finally saw her house and jumped down, she screamed a little and hid her face back in my chest, I landed on my feet. Kai held on to me so tight that I didn't want her to ever let go of me.

"Are we down?" she asked, her face was against my chest and she didn't want to look down, " Yes, we are down," I replied, I began to walk towards the front door when she looked up at me, her face was red, but then I felt something, rain.

"Oh, shit!" Kai shouted, I placed her on the ground and she ran to the front door, she looked back at me, "Come on, your going to get sick!" she ran back to me, through the rain and took my hand and ran with me to her front door. She went through her pockets, until she found her key and opened the door, I held it open for her as she entered her home and then I went in. She went into her room and got a towel for me and her, I began to dry myself off when I noticed she was staring at me.

"You have questions for me," I asked.

"You have no idea."

From then and there she asked the questions and I had to answer them, she asked me where did I run so fast and jump so high, I told her that my 'father' taught me everything I know, she believed me, we sat down on the couch and continued to answer each others questions and I was interested about how she replied to my questions and when she asked me a question, but we knew everything about each other from favorite color to what we dislike. We watched television, she rested her head on my shoulder with a face as she was going to sleep any minute now, it wasn't long she was out like a flame.

Looked at the time and it was midnight, I carried her to bed and tucked her in, I kneel down and watched her peaceful face, and kissed her forehead. I walked out of the room closed the night for me and for her, I rested on the couch and turned of the television, I also slept but thought of what she could be dreaming.

* * *

**(Kai)**

This dream was beautiful.

I rested on the ground and someone held me, I looked up and saw Shadow, I smiled so did he, he passed his hand on my forehead, I grabbed his hand kissed it, he then kissed my forehead, but then I turned and looked at his face, he stared back at me and leaned towards me...he kissed me, passionately, I held him tight, I didn't want to let him go.

_I wanted him._

* * *

AQUA543: Next Chapter coming soon. Happy late thanksgiving. -_-


	6. Good Night

_Aqua543: A short chapter. All I have to say. _

* * *

**(Kai)**

I inhaled the air around me. It was cold...freezing actually. I don't understand, I was having the best dream of my life, and now I was back in the dark room just standing here. The exact same place where I saw the beast and have been seeing for many days or even months. I heard a growling and in front of me red eyes glow in the darkness, I back away slowly, but it stepped closer and closer towards me. I then did the most idiotic thing.

"How are you?"

I talked to it, I wanted to slap myself, but I don't think it's even a dream anymore. The beast growled, yet I didn't show fear, I stopped my right foot. What was I think!

"Answer me!"

The beast laughed at me, I was trying to be brave, when did I get into this situation? It answered my question, but I couldn't understand what it was saying, but it seems that at the same time I did.

"I'm here now," I shouted at it, "Leave my friends alone!" The beast then charged at me with full speed, but I ducked just in time and the beast turned around and faced me, since when did I get so brave?

"You hurt so many people I loved," Who did this thing hurt? "I will never forgive you for that!" I screamed at it the thing jumped and I ran, it missed me. I was backing away and thinking that he is coming to save me. Who is coming to save me? The thing growled at me again, and I could see my face, anger only anger.

"You killed the only person that made me and my mother happy, if you never killed him...then he would still be alive!" I think I knew who I was talking about. My dad. But it is just a dream, nothing more, but I remembered my dad carrying me in his arms when I was little, and his dead body found. I saw myself crying and the beast's eyes glowed yellow, I saw me hold my head and screaming, then I saw what it was showing me. Killing my father.

* * *

My dad was walking through the forest collecting Iris, Mother's favorite flower, and a Lily, My favorite. As he walked he heard a growl as he turned the beast jumed at him and was on top of him, it tried to reach for his throat but my dad kicked it back and got on his feet. He punched the monster, and was fighting it, when the beast was on the ground, he was ready to kill it, but then the monster impaled him.

He impaled him with his long claws, and threw at a tree and grabbed him with it's jaws and threw him at a gorge where he ended his life, by...by taking his heart and devoring it.

* * *

I screamed after seeing that, the beast then tackled me and the rest of the dream was just like last night only I was screaming and screaming, even crying, and as I saw the thing before I would wake up I whimpered and screamed one more time.

_"Kai!"_

Someone was calling me, Someone was shaking me and holding close I tried to break away but it kept calling my name. Until I realized my eyes were closed, when I open them I was in my room and someone was holding me close.

"Shadow?" I asked, my tears were coming I knew it, he held me close trying me not to cry, but I was sobbing, I buried my head in his chest, so he couldn't see it. "Kai, what is it?" he wanted to know if I was fine, no I wanted to say but I couldn't it would only make him even more and more worried. I nodded, he didn't believe me.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked me, I nodded, "It's okay, Kai, I got you." He replied, now he was being kind, I never knew he was this nice, or was he nice...because he liked me? He began to hum a song, I knew what it was, I have heard of this song so many times that I knew the lyrics and everything. He kept humming and humming over and over again until I slept in his arms.

I dreamt again, but for the entire night was only about me and him, he and I were watching the sunset on a beautiful day, he held out a flower to me and I giggled, he smirked and I went into his arms, I was wearing a baby blue dress, so beautiful. Like him and like me.

* * *

_Aqua543: Next Chapter coming soon._

_Sorry, I not in a very happy mood today._

_December 10, 2008_

_Later._

_Song: Good Night Evanescence_


	7. Planning

_Aqua543: Hey, Here we go.

* * *

_

**(Shadow)**

I slept pretty well tonight but I began to hear Kai whimper and cry, I went into her room to see what was wrong with her, I stayed next to her for a couple of minutes until she stared to scream.

She kept shouting and I cried out her name, as I tried to hold her she was pushing me away, I wasn't sure that she knew it was me.

"Shadow?" she said, when she finally woke up, I held her tight so she wouldn't cry, but she cried anyway her sobbing making me sad, I didn't want her to be like this. She buried her head in my chest and began to cry.

"Kai, what is it? are you alright," I asked her this she didn't look up, she just nodded and didn't look up at me, she was lying to me, and I didn't like this I wanted her to stop.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked she nodded and sobbed, I could feel the wet tears that fell from her eyes.

"It's okay Kai, I got you," I replied, I held her tight, I was surprised at what I was saying, I was being..._nice._Was it because of this emotion that I was beginning to feel, this emotion that many felt when they meet there soul-mate. Her sobbing didn't stop, so I began to hum a song that I knew ever so well.

As I hummed the song, her crying stopped, I looked down and she was asleep, I wiped the tears off of her face and hoped that she was dreaming pleasant dreams, but the thing is I didn't want to let her go. If I did then she would begin to have the nightmare again, plus... I like holding her like this.

I kept humming the song that I knew so well until I could hear her light snoring, it was kind of cute to me, I must be dreaming, she can't be real I wanted to pinch myself to see if I can wake up from this dream...but if it is a dream, then I never want to wake up.

The moon's light shone on her serene face that looked so beautiful, like last night. I wanted her, and I was planning to never let her go. Ever.

* * *

I felt the sunshine on my face and I opened them, I saw that I slept the entire night holding on to her, I looked down and she was still asleep, I sighed if the sun is up then it means that a new day has began.

I should place her in bed and wait until she wakes up. But I wanted to plan something for her.

The thought came up in my mind and it might be perfect yet also risky to do this. I got up with her and gentle placed her on the bed and placed the covers over her.

Looking at her face once more and smiled I touched her cheek it was warm and I shivered, I didn't realize on how cold I was but she didn't even flinch. I kissed her forehead and got up.

I walked out of her room and closed the door behind me and walked to the flowers that were there, no dead flowers and I was happy about that, I went to her table and found a paper and a pen there, I grabbed it and began to write in it:

**_Come to the beach, I'll be there_**

**_Shadow_**

I grabbed the note and went into her room and placed it on her bed side, I looked at her face once more what I was going to do was to do something that might be the stupidest thing I have ever done.

I didn't care, I wanted her to see my birthplace. My true birthplace... Space Colony Ark.

She has to know one way or the other and I decide now, she needs to know who I was and if she doesn't care about who I was...then we might be able to be together.

I teleported out of there and head towards the beach, then a sudden thought came into my head. _Do you like her because she reminds you of Maria?_

I didn't argue and began to think, is that the reason why in my mind I see Maria and Kai there in two different sides, and they both stare at me, with the same colored blue eyes.

Is it possible? No, it can't Kai and Maria are different, the both of them, I like Kai the way she is and I like Maria but as an older sister. The love I express to Kai is more of a Lover's love. I feel that she is my Soul-mate...and I think that is the truth.


	8. Something More

_AQUA543: Hello People, I saw how many hits this story had this month of December of 2008, Dudes 242 hits Damn! I must be a good author or something. Anyway, When I was writing the two chapters I was pissed at something, and TA DA, two chapters came to life. Any way moving on, read the story, let's see what happens next!

* * *

_

**(Kai)**

Something is shining in my face. Its bothering me, I want to see who or what is shining, but at the same time I don't. My eyes open and I look around my room, the same place as it has been, but something is missing.

Where is Shadow?

I sit up and look around, did he go somewhere? I look over to the window and the see the curtain is opened, and on my nightstand I see a paper. I grab it and read what it says: **_Come to the beach, I'll be there_**. **_Shadow._**

He's at the beach again, why? Is he going to show me something important? I sigh and get up from my bed, I do the normal things I do every morning, take a shower, get dressed and leave, the only thing that has change is how I will think today will end up miserably.

I laugh at the thought, I wonder what I should wear? I didn't want to wear the same thing, so I decide to get something else, I see what I have been looking for, my dark purple blouse and white shorts I put them on only leaving my necklace.

I touch it and see that the color has changed than what it usually is, the color is lighter, almost my fur color. Strange? This I should have noticed, my father told me that this necklace belonged to a powerful being that lived long ago.

She was said to have the ability to see the future through dreams, But why am I think of this now? I get out of my house and make my way to the beach, but another though came into my head, last night. How did Shadow manage? I remember my dream screaming at the monster, and it laughing at me, the image of my dad, and the rest, being almost killed by that thing, and waking up in Shadow's arms.

He must have held me all night, on an account that I didn't get another nightmare. I can feel my face blushing, I snap out of it, why should I be blushing, I didn't want to see him with my face all red and then he will have to ask, what is wrong? I held on to a tree for support, I felt a pain in my head, I held it and began to see images, I groaned as each one came through my head. In space there was a colony, and I was inside it with Shadow.

I opened my eyes. What was that just now? I look around and began to think of the image, in space, I look up, there is a colony, he and I were in there. Why? I began to run, I didn't want to think about any of this, not one. As I ran, I remembered the being that my father told me when I was little, one that can see the future through dreams. Were all those dreams, me in peril about to die, Shadow holding me and then we kissed.

"Kai?" I look up, Shadow was here, and I was in the beach, when did I get here? "Hi Shadow," I respond, he must be mad, he has a serious face is he or is this how he usually acts? "How did you sleep?" I ask him, he smirks and looks down, did he sleep well or not?

"I slept holding you all night, Kai," he responded, I knew it. He did sleep holding me I smile and he laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask, his smile remains.

"Well, don't get mad but...your blushing," I looked down hoping he doesn't see any more of my red face. I look up and he is next to me. "I like it." he respond, I shake my head, he doesn't like to see me embaressed and he wants to make me feel better. "But I do."

"No you don't," I respond, he doesn't mean it does he?

"Kai," he says sternly, I look up and didn't realize on how close he was to my face, his eyes near mine, and I wasn't able to breathe. "I like it, it means that you...have feelings for me." He knew didn't he that I like him, but does he have feelings for me, I wanted to try something. I got closer to his face, and he stared at me and backed away a little, I could see his face blushing as well, he has feelings for me to.

"You have feelings for me to." I respond, he smiles and looks at my eyes then to my lips, he touched my cheek and chuckled he was so close and I was getting closer to him, it was like he was a magnet that kept pulling me towards him, he then backed away I look up and was serious, why?

"Whats wrong?" I wanted to know, what I was about to do was wrong, he just shakes his head and looks at me and back down.

"Nothing," he says, something is wrong with him, but what? I guess he didn't want to kiss, not yet. "I want to show you something." he says and comes back over to me and holds me close to his body, he then closes his eyes and a light engulfed us both. I close my eyes and hold on to him, where are we going, he doesn't surprise me never does and never will.

"Kai, we're here," I open my eyes and we aren't in the beach, we are in the place of my vision...the colony in space. I'm starting to believe that there is more to him than what he is telling me..., Just what is he? And not only that me. I mean, the vision that I had in the forest and the couple of nights, might just prove something, there is something more to him and me...I just have to find out what and how?

* * *

**Aqua543: Hey! Okay, This might be my favorite chapter...so far. But we haven't gone through the end of this story and I'm not making the ending anytime soon, so more stuff will be happening in the next chapter.**

**Kai might have an ability that she never knew.**

**Shadow, to her, might be something than what he told her.**

**And what is she going to do when more of this happens. **

**FIND OUT SOON!**


	9. Truth is out

**Aqua543: Hey! New YEAR, well late New Year...But whatever on with the story!

* * *

**

**(Kai)**

_I have to be wrong._

Is Shadow more than what I take him for? Is he...something more, than what he is saying? I turn to him and back away from him, he looks down and turns around. "I knew this would happen," he said. What? That I know he is something more, that he has been lying to me, or that this is all a dream and I'll wake up in my bed screaming and Shadow calming me down.

"Knew what?"

"That you would react this way," he turns and his eyes are serious, they frighten me. I have never seen his anger, but now I do, "React how?" I said in a low voice. "How? You might be frightened by me, I'm what they call a monster! This was a mistake, I should have never brought you here!" he shouted, I flinched at his shouting. He walked towards the windows of the room we were in, I walk towards him slowly, I don't want him to be mad at me. I was close to him, by his side, his eyes close as his face looked down on the blue earth.

"Shadow?" I said, he looked at me with the same serious eyes, "I'm not scared." He looked at me, and then looked back at the earth, but hate anger faded, he sighed and looked at it. "You're lying." he said, I looked at him, my eyes stern he stared at me, as if to tell if I was saying is true. "I'm not scared of you." His whole body then turned and looked at me.

"Why aren't you?" he asked.

"Because...I don't think you're a monster." I said it straight in his face. "Who calls you a monster?" I had to ask, that question made him explode, I saw him clench his jaw, his eyes...anger entering once more.

"Human. Humans call me a monster!" he shouted, he slammed his clenched fist against the wall, it left a small hole, "They call me this because...what I did fifty years ago." My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe. What did he mean by fifty years ago? Is Shadow..._immortal?_ He looked at me and just walked out of the room, and I followed right behind him, yet he seemed to be much faster. I run to keep up with him, he stops and goes into a room, I go in with him.

This room is more like a training room, only metal all around the walls and no windows. Shadow turned to me, and I could see remorse in his eyes. I don't know, why? Why is he acting this way? I reach my hand out towards him, he backs away.

"Why are you acting like this," I asked him, I wanted to know, did he think that I would hate him. "If you hate me then..."

"I don't hate you, Kai." I looked up he was in front of me, I could feel in my eyes tears coming, I wanted to hold them back but I couldn't, I hugged him and he didn't fight back. He embraced me, I can feel his anger simmering down.

"Kai, don't cry," was all he could say, I didn't care if he was a monster, I would rather be with him than be alone again. I wanted to speak, say something to him, but I was troubled about two things: If he leaves, I'm afraid that I might hurt myself. Two, if he was a monster...then he would have hurt me by now, so was it a lie? It had to be.

"Kai?" I didn't feel well, the room began to spin I felt my consciousness slipping, "Kai?" He can't leave, he can't be a monster...he just isn't! He can't be. I felt sick, the light was slipping, but I could feel my knees about to buckle. I could have fallen, but he held me, "Kai! What's wrong," I looked at him, his eyes worried, and filled with fear. I just breathed in and out, "Are you sick? ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!" He shouted at me, I can see tears appearing in his eyes; why was he crying?

"Stay," I mused, "...with me," I suppose that shock from what is happening today is getting to me, man I am bored, "don't leave me, please, if you do...I would just die," he chuckled and kissed me on my forehead, "You crazy girl, I wouldn't...no, I can't leave you," he caresses my cheek and rocked me to sleep. But before I did, I asked for one final request.

"Shadow, when I wake up...you have a lot of explaining to do," I mumbled, he chuckled, "I expected that," I slept in his arms, I don't believe that he is a monster...more of a guardian to me, my guardian angel. That is when I finally realized, there is a God, he brought me him to protect me, I smiled and felt him carrying me, I would say thank you, but I want to say it anyway.

_"Thank You."_

_

* * *

_

**(Shadow)**

I would be furious, but I didn't expect to let my anger take a hold of me. This defiantly sucks, being that way in front of her, she didn't deserve this. I held her in my arms, hoping that making her faint wasn't because of me; a young girl that I was in love with, here, sleeping and kind to me.

I got up from the floor and carried her out of this facility, I heard her to say something, "Thank you." I look down on her, a smile on her sleeping face, I had to smile as well; she has brought me an emotion that I hadn't felt in the longest of time...Happiness and love.

I departed out of this place. I was in her bed room when the light had vanish, I placed her in her bed, but to be sure I hed her and allowed her to sleep on top of me. I just didn't want her to have the same nightmare, I looked up at the ceiling and waited until I was tired. Kai nuzzled in my chest, she moaned and smiled, I chuckled and kissed her forehead, and the night closed on me and for her.

**AQUA543: HEY, I kind of like this chapter. No lying the truth is out and everything might be okay between them...I said okay.**

**Later.**

* * *


	10. Attacked

**OMFG, I'm so sorry I took forever, I just had writer's block and wasn't able to think of anything else but don't worry I'm not stopping the story. It might take longer cause I've got four more, including this one and school. So I think the next update might be long but shorter than this. **_

* * *

_

**(Kai)**

The light breeze smells so sweet today. Months have passed since we have been together and the weather I have to say has gotten a lot better, I'm healthy, in love what more can I possibly ask for that would be nothing.

I'm waiting for Shadow to come back. I don't know where he is but he said he was coming back and he never lies to me. I wait here on the front steps of my home and see how beautiful today is, but why was it that months back it was gloomy and dark, why not now?

I shrug at the thought and lay down and look up to the clear blue sky, I wanted to sleep now and I'm not afraid to dream either. The nightmare of me getting killed hasn't happened ever again, maybe it's because I had suicide thoughts in my head at the time and now...I just don't.

I close my eyes and begin to dream.

* * *

_I'm in the woods just outside of my home and I see Shadow with me, only something was wrong, I could feel it._

_He was tense and looking in the trees, I'm looking up the trees as well, but whatever he saw was dangerous._

_**"Kai"** He shouted towards me, **"Get out of here," **He yelled at me, what was going on I wanted to reply but for some reason I couldn't speak or move._

_Suddenly something large fell from the trees and growled, I gasped as I saw it was the same beast, emerging from the underbrush. Shadow growled, I've never heard him sound like this...it scared me a lot actually. It all happened so quick the beast jumped him and grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the trees._

_**"Shadow!" **I yelled, but then the beast turned to me. I wasn't able to breathe.

* * *

_

"Kai?" I heard. I opened my eyes and saw him there, right beside me. I smiled.

"Hey,"

"What's wrong?" He asked me, I shook my head.

"Nothing just a bad dream."

"You've been having a lot of bad dreams lately. Is there something that you want to tell me?" He asked me. _Yeah, that I think I'm this super being that is able to see the future from my dreams and guess what I think that I just saw you being attacked by the monster that I've been seeing lately and I might die._

"Nope, there's nothing I have to say." I told him straight, "Now, where did you go?"

"No where." He told me.

* * *

**Shadow**

I was away. Into the city of Station Square, looking for someone that I would come leastly, but only because he spotted me.

"_Hey Shadow, What's up?" The blue hedgehog was there. I turned and saw him there with the smirk that always bothered me, why was he always so happy?_

_"So, where have you been for the past months? I haven't seen you anywhere?" I didn't need to tell him where I was, and it was none of his buisness._

_"Somewhere." I muttered and started walking away, but he followed behind me._

_"Can you be a bit more specific?"_

_"Outside of the city. Around the cove." _

_"Have you been living there all these months?" He asked me, I turned around and shook my head._

_"A..."_

_"A girl?" He finished the sentence, How did he know this? How could he tell? "It is a girl! Isn't it?"_

_I nodded. He looked around and whispered, "Meet me down by the cove, tell me more about her." I looked up at him, why did he want to know more about her? I shook my head. "Come on, Shadow, I want to meet her. She is like the first girl that you like since the, well, you know." I didn't want to think about what happened long ago, no Kai is my opportunity now, and she is the first female and only female that I'm in love with. I nodded and disappeared._

_I waited towards the beach for the blue hedgehog and he ran towards me. "You're late."_

_"Hey, you cheated by using the chaos control. So moving on to why we're really here. You have a crush."_

_I glared at him. "It's not a crush, it's a...relationship."_

_"So how does she look like?" I told him everything about Kai. How she is beautiful, kind and every strong and temper tantrum. How she looks so beautiful with her purple fur and blue eyes and her necklace, that she never lets go. How unique she is, and how she just completes me. "So have you kissed her?"_

_"What? No, we haven't. Not yet." I confessed. We've been together all these months and haven't done anything._

_"So your like gone gaga for this girl."_

_"Yes, she is just perfect. She is what I needed, and I'm afraid to leave her."_

_"Why?" He asked, I think I've said to much._

_"Because, I met her right here and, she jumped from those cliffs." His mouth dropped. _

_"What?" He respond, I said to much, I started to walk away but he followed and was right beside me. "Shadow, she's suicidel?" I ignored him and just kept walking away, but he refused for me to remain silent, "Shadow, this is serious. She can kill herself!"_

_"She's not doing anymore when I'm around. This is why I have to stay with her, I can't leave her, because if I do she might start doing it again. So there is no problem." I told him, he stopped in his tracks, but I didn't bother to look back. I just kept going straight back to Kai._

"Shadow where are we going?" She asked me as I was taking her through the forest. I wanted to take her to the cove, and I want to tell her that I want to stay with her, forever. In death, in life, in everything.

"You'll see." I told her with a smile. But then I decided to stop, something was wrong here, I look around the forest and saw that there was nothing, but I could hear something was around us.

"Something wrong?" She asked me. I scanned the forest floor to make sure that no one was around, a threat. I heard something running along the brush and forest floor. That's when I saw something black run along the trees, I held Kai behind me. "Shadow, what's wrong?" She was scared, I didn't answer made it worse.

That's when I saw it emerged from the bushes, it was large on it's four, black fur all over it and I realized what it was, a black arms alien. I thought that I exterminated all of them along with Black Doom? But this one somehow made it. Kai saw it, "_It's here._" I looked back at her and saw her expression. The black arm growled, and I was able to understand it.

_You are like me? Step aside, the bitch is mine. _I snarled at it. How dare he say that to her. I'm nothing like you. _Move aside, she is our enemy. She is from the enemy tribe, Inculious, move aside! She must be killed! _

I jumped at it and had it against it's neck. "You are going to die if you keep on lying!" I hissed at it. I felt my anger soar, I wanted this thing to rot in hell.

"Shadow?" I turned and saw Kai, crying. Why was she crying? I forgot about the beast until it roared and kicked me in the abdomen and pushed me back and took away my air. It was free, and it growled at me.

_You've betrayed your tribe. How dare you! I've been sent to destory every single Inculious tribe member and she is the last one, and your defending her? I will destroy you and her!_

He jumped at me, but I got Kai out of the way as he was on top of me. I puched it back and landed on a tree as it hissed at me, I got up and saw that it had one of it's claws on my shoulder I took it out and saw that it was gone and dashing around the trees I wasn't able to see it.

"Kai," I shout towards her, and turn my face towards her. "Get out of here!" She gasped, and her face seemed lost. Then it fell from the trees, I growled at it and lunged myself towards it, I missed and it grabbed it's teeth around my neck and threw me across the forest towards the trees, I hit myself hard and fell to the floor, I felt blood coming out from my neck, back and arms.

I tried to get up, but everything hurt, I saw myself closing my eyes. No I can't leave her, not yet...but i couldn't get up and the world became dark around me. I heard someone scream, but it felt as though I was underwater. "Shadow!"

* * *

**Aqua543: Hey, was it good for months that I haven't been online? Well, you tell me that, K and please can I get a review would be nice, just one. K bye. :)**


End file.
